Sorry I Love You
by Dechan91
Summary: Jongin seorang pegawai cafe biasa mengalami kehidupan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Pertemuannya dengan salah satu member EXO telah mengubah hidup Jongin. "Jongin-ah.. Boleh aku tahu apa permintaanmu?". "Aku ingin kau jangan mati sebelum aku. Apapun yang terjadi akibat hubungan kita. Aku harap kau tetap selalu melihat ke depan". Hunkai. Chankai. GS for Jongin.


Kaihun. Chankai. Jongin GS.

.

.

.

Sorry. I Love You

.

.

Happy reading all~

.

.

Namanya Kim jongin. Jongin memiliki bentuk tubuh yang banyak diinginkan oleh semua wanita di dunia ini, berisi dan sexy. Warna kulit tan dan bibirnya yang penuh menambah kesan sexy dalam tubuhnya. Jongin telah menyelesaikan shitnya. Dia berkerja di sebuah cafe coffee and dessert. Wanita berkulit tan beranjak ke ruang ganti kemudian melepaskan baju pegawai cafe tempat ia bekerja dan menggantinya dengan pakaiannya. Melepas ikatan rambut yang mengukung rambutnya coklatnya yang panjang dan berkilau, kemudian beranjak pulang ke rumahnya dengan membawa segelas kopi kesukaannya.

Bruuuuuuukkk

"AH panass...!"Jongin mengusap-usap bajunya yang terkena tumpahan kopi kemudian melirik sengit pria yang telah menubruknya.

"Mian.. aku tak sengaja"ucap pria berkulit sangat putih kontras dengan kulit jongin. Pria tersebut menatap jongin sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin mengenal pria tersebut, walaupun begitu tidak mampu meredam amarah jongin. Jongin masih ingin pergi ke rumah temannya yang bernama Luhan namun mengingat bajunya benar-benar kotor, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Micheoso?! Matamu kau taruh dimana? Ini panas tau! Menyebalkan!"sungut jongin kemudian mengeluarkan tissue dalam tasnya. Jongin mengelap tumpahan kopi di bagian dadanya. Sehun yang melihat jongin kesusahan menghilangkan noda kemudian mengambil tissue dan membantu jongin membersihkan nodanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

...

10 detik

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH... Dasar mesum!". Jongin memukul-mukul badan pria mesum di depannya. Jongin tidak mengerti, pria di depannya ini mesum atau terlalu polos.

"Ahh Appoooo... Hentikan!"balas pria tersebut menghalangi pukulan dari jongin.

Jongin yang sudah naik pitam terus memukul pria tersebut. Jongin tidak memperdulikan status pria tersebut yang merupakan seorang Idola. Jongin hanya berpikir bila pria tersebut berhak mendapat pukulan darinya.

Seorang pria tinggi berjalan mendekati mereka. "Sehun.. Apa yang kau lakukan?

Jongin terpana dengan pria yang menghampirinya. Jongin tidak bisa menutupi kekaguman kepada pria tinggi tersebut. Saat dia berjalan, seperti ada bunga yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Chanyeol oppa.. Kau benar-benar chanyeol oppa? Tampannya seperti malaikat"

Sehun mendengus kesal dengan pujian tersebut. Bukannya sehun sombong tapi sehun merasa dia juga tidak kalah tampan dengan Chanyeol. Perbedaan sikap wanita di depannya antara dia dan Chanyeol membuat amarahnya keluar.

"Cih.. Tingkahmu menyebalkan sekali padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau kasar sekali padaku". Sehun membuang mukanya, malas melihat wajah wanita yang sedang berbinar tersebut.

Jongin yang mendengar perkataan dari Sehun hanya bisa merengut sebal. "Chanyeol oppa.. Jangan percaya ucapan dia, saya wanita baik-baik. Kalau tidak mengganggu, saya boleh mint tanda tangannya tidak?"Jongin mengeluarkan album terbaru EXO yang dia beli sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Boleh.. Siapa namamu?

"Jongin.. Kim Jongin"

Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah member dari grup boyband yang sedang dalam puncak popularitasnya. Hampir diseluruh rakyat Korea Selatan mengenal mereka. Tak hanya di Korea Selatan, EXO juga sangat terkenal di luar negeri. Mulai dari Eropa, Asia bahkan Amerika. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Jongin merasa dirinya sangat beruntung dapat bertemu dengan Idolanya. Park Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih telah membeli album kami"ucap Chanyeol.

"Aniyo Oppa.. Terima kasih atas tanda tangannya. Semangat untuk album barunya oppa"balas Jongin lembut.

Melihat interaksi 2 insan di depannya, Sehun merasa kalau dia tidak dianggap. "Hei kau.. Kau tidak meminta tanda tanganku? Kau beruntung bisa bertemu denganku disini"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Dwesso.. Tidak perlu. Cukup tanda tangan Chanyeol oppa saja". Jongin memasukkan album yang telah berisi tanda tangan Chanyeol ke dalam tasnya.

"Jongin.. Kenapa dengan bajumu?"tanya Chanyeol melihat baju Jongin yang sukses kotor terkena noda kopi.

"Ahh ini. Hmm ini bukan apa-apa. Oppa pasti sangat sibuk. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Oppa"ujar Jongin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan dua pria tampan tersebut. Jongin berhenti lalu berbalik arah menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol. Jongin membentuk hati besar dengan tangannya. "Chanyeol oppa... Saranghaeyooo.. Fighting..!"teriak Jongin dari

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin. "Hahaha dia lucu sekali. Sangat manis. Benarkan Sehun"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar. _"Hyung tidak tau saja dia tadi telah memukulku berkali-kali. Aku akan membalasmu Kim Jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu memandang rendah terhadapku. Kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Lihat saja nanti"_ Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END (?)


End file.
